simpsonsfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Trilha Sonora - Artigo
Ganham um Oscar ou um Grammy Awards? thumb|left|220px|► ♫ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ ... Muitos episódios dos Simpsons jamais esquecemos por uma piada do Homer, ou outro personagem que volta-e-meia diz algo engraçado; também existem aqueles episódios que são marcantes por uma cena com uma música acompanhando, uma trilha sonora que você faz questão de citar quando está falando do desenho. Aqui um detalhamento um pouco melhor das músicas listadas na página da categoria, aqui um click e um audio... aumenta o som!! Obs.: Apenas um trechinho das músicas, editadas no formato de audio que a wikia solicita, para não rolar nenhuma encheção referente à violação de direitos de autos, copyrights ©©©, mimimi... Ep. 04x01 right Acampamento Krusty música: Schools Out of Summer artista: Alice Cooper cena: É o último dia de aula na Escola e o Diretor Skinner, pelo sistema de áudio, pergunta se os alunos trouxeram seus equipamentos de destruição; as crianças pegam marreta, machado, motosserra, lança-chamas... Bart primeiro parece o Rambo, armando-se com uma metralhadora, depois ele está operando uma bola-de-demolição, mas tudo não passava de um sonho. Ep. 05x19 right A Canção do Doce e Perigoso Skinner música: With a Little Help from my Friends artista: Joe Cocker cena: Logo no início, Marge mostra para as crianças um vídeo antigo dela e Homer; namorados lavando o carro, depois, casados comemorando o aniversário de Homer com a presença do Vovô Simpson. Ep. 10x10 right Viva Ned Flanders música: Viva Las Vegas artista:'' Elvis Presley '''cena:' Homer e Ned estão discutindo sobre a enrascada em que se meteram, casando-se com duas desconhecidas durante uma noite de muita farra alcoólica na cidade do jogo. Flanders diz que deve ter um jeito de fugir daquela situação, já Homer, que não é de palavras, simplesmente age, correndo pelo casino, Ned então faz o mesmo. As "novas esposas", Amber e Ginger, percebem que os maridos estão tentando fugir e partem atrás deles. Ep. 10x18 right Histórias Bíblicas dos Simpsons música: Highway to Hell artista: ACϟDC cena: No encerramento, a família sai da igreja e vê o "Apocalipse na Terra", com direito aos 4 cavaleiros e tudo... A família de Flanders reza e são puxados por um feixe de luz para uma nuvem; Marge pergunta por que sua família não é salva também, chegando à conclusão que o motivo são os pecados. Nisto, Lisa começa a ser puxada por uma luz, mas Homer a agarra perguntando: "Aonde pensa que vai mocinha?" – O chão se abre com labaredas, Homer sente cheiro de churrasco e vai na frente, os outros o acompanham. Ep. 16x08 right Jogada Desesperada de Homer e Ned música: Gonna Make you Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) artista: C+C Music Factory cena: Durante o jogo do "San Antonio Cow Skulls" (futebol americano), o running back do time, Deion Overstreet, questiona o "coreógrafo" Homer sobre a necessidade de agredir os adversários durante as danças comemorativas, mas após ouvir a solicitação do garotinho Timmy Thomas, portador da doença "Timmy Thomas", que gostaria de ver a dança ofensiva do traseiro (invenção do Homer), o atleta não resiste e faz o espetáculo: derruba o mascote do time adversário, parte pro jogo e a cada touchdown faz uma comemoração esdrúxula. Ep. 16x11 right Em um Dia Claro não Consigo Ver minha Irmã música: Don't Stand so Close to Me artista: the Police cena: Bart recebe uma Ordem Judicial de Restrição: ficar a pelo menos 6 metros da Lisa. Para ajudar a manterem essa distância um do outro, Homer monta para Lisa um "bastão de cutucar" (um taco de beisebol, preso a uma vassoura, presa a um taco de golf, preso a uma vara de pescar, presa a uma escova de vaso sanitário, presa a uma chave de fenda, que, por último, serve para mostrar a "realidade" a Bart). Lisa usa essa engenhoca para cutucar o irmão na escola, biblioteca, todo lugar... até o coitado ir ao médico com lesão no nervo do braço esquerdo. Ep. 17x03 right Milhouse Duro de Matar música: California artista: Phantom Planet cena: A música é conhecida por fazer parte da trilha do seriado the OC - Um Estranho no Paraíso; e nos Simpsons não foi diferente: Milhouse vai conversar com Bart, quando Lisa aparece com biscoitos, pega o controle da TV e diz que vai assistir o seriado dos adolescentes - e o que acontece é bem básico, casalzinho discute por causa de uma roupa íntima perdida, os amigos zoam e saem pra curtir, com direito ao "Snoopy" e tudo. Ep. 17x07 right A Última das Mães de Chapéu Vermelho música: Everybody Hurts artista: R.E.M. cena: Após uma frustrante tentativa de seu marido lhe arrumar uma amiga, uma melancólica Marge sai por uma Springfield deserta num dia cinzento; cansada de não ter vida social, de não ter nada interessante pra fazer, contar... a música do R.E.M. cai como uma pedra. Ep. 17x10 right O Pai do Homer música: Time after Time artista: Cyndi Lauper cena: Após receber uma carta que foi escrita há 40 anos, revelando que sua mãe teve um relacionamento extraconjugal com um salva-vidas e que este homem pode ser seu pai, Homer perde o sono, de tanto imaginar como seria esse tal salva-vidas, como seria ter vivido ao lado do "verdadeiro" pai. Ep. 17x17 right Beijos, Beijos, Golpe à Indiana música: Palbhar ke Liye koi Hamein Pyar kar Le artista: Kishore Kumar cena: encerramento do episódio; após constatar que a terceirização da produção de energia nuclear na Índia não deu muito certo (Homer ensinou aos operários indianos todas as regalias trabalhistas que os americanos têm direito), o Sr. Burns demite todo mundo em Bangalore, o que será um prato cheio para o sindicato local - felizes, os ex-operários cantam e dançam no ritmo hindu. Os Simpsons, Leeny, Carl, Patty, Selma, Smithers e até o MacGyver (!?) caem na festa. Ep. 17x18 right As Histórias mais Molhadas da História música: Island in the Sun artista: Weezer cena: O episódio divide-se em 3 partes, 3 estórias relacionadas ao mar, que a família conta entre si enquanto esperam pela comida no Restaurante Frying Dutchman, que serve frutos do mar. A estória nº 2: O Lamento da Barra do Mar, é Bart quem conta, na qual ele faz uma paródia sobre o Bounty, um navio inglês cujo motim de sua tripulação em 1789 o fez ficar famoso. Na estória o navio alcança o Taiti, um verdadeiro paraíso tropical; o líder da ilha, o "Rei Homer" dá boas vindas ao "Cap. Skinner" e seus marujos (Bart, Milhouse e vários meninos da Escola Elementar), enquanto eles aproveitam a hospitalidade dos nativos (principalmente as indiazinhas), divertindo-se e conhecendo a ilha, a música toca. Ep. 18x02 right Jazzy e as Gatinhas música: the Hardest Button to Button artista: the White Stripes cena: Bart ganha uma bateria do Dr. Brentano, psiquiatra infantil, para "tratar" seu excesso de energia e sua falta de concentração. Bart adorou a ideia; no dia seguinte ele já levanta tocando bateria e não larga ela mais. Em casa, no ônibus dos estudantes, dentro da escola... e vai pela cidade, igual o videoclipe dos White Stripes. Aliás, os próprios White Stripes participam da cena. Ep. 18x03 right Por favor Homer, não faça isso música: Beat on the Brat artista: Ramones cena: Após descobrir que o Diretor Skinner é a misteriosa pessoa que tem alergia mortal a amendoim, Bart o obriga a realizar tarefas/pagar castigos ridículos, humilhando-o, bullying mesmo! Dentre os quais escrever no quadro-negro, levar boladas e "latadas" na quadra de tênis, declarar texto pejorativo no microfone do sistema de áudio da escola... Ep. 18x04 right A Casa da Árvore dos Horrores 17 - "O Dia em que a Terra marcou Bobeira" música: Gloomy Sunday artista: Billie Holiday cena: Abertura da 3ª estória do Especial de Dia das Bruxas da 18ª temporada; "voltamos" numa Springfield de 1938, as imagens estão em tom de sépia para reforçar ainda mais o período; assim como na abertura normal do seriado, a câmera sobrevoa a cidade, começando, nesse caso, pela Usina que ainda era no carvão. Ep. 18x07 right Sorvete de Marge (com cabelos azuis claros) música 1: Get ur Freak ON artista 1: Missy Elliott cena 1: Após ser despedido por deixar o patrão falando sozinho e correr atrás de um furgão de sorvetes, cujo sorveteiro morre durante seu atendimento, Homer compra o velho furgão e manda Otto customizá-lo seguindo o seu DESIGN. Enquanto mostra o resultado para Bart e Lisa, "Get ur Freak On" rola solta (embora Otto é mais um heavy metal). right música 2: Feels so Good artista 2: Chuck Mangione cena 2: Marge descobre que tem talento para fazer esculturas com os palitos de picolé que sobram do novo trabalho de Homer, ela faz uma de Maggie, depois Bart e Lisa (que se estrangulam quando ela não está olhando), até Tony Gordo dando um corretivo no Frankie "língua solta" foram retratados e duas semanas depois seu quintal está repleto de esculturas de palitos. Ep. 18x10 right A Esposa Aquática música: at Last artista: Etta James cena: Homer está a bordo do Pelicano Podre, um barco de pesca que vasculha as águas na região de Barnacle Bay, atrás do Peixe Yum-Yum, que há muito tempo não é encontrado. Homer se engana e coloca molho de cerveja nos anzóis ao invés de iscas, curiosamente isto atraiu os peixes, que foram fisgados às centenas. O Capitão do barco fica muito feliz e diz que é tudo graças a Homer, "o maior bastão de peixe", e lhe entrega um porrete cheio de pregos. Homer, emocionado, fica sem palavras, então o Capitão diz: "Deixe seu bastão falar por você." Homer então começa a abater os peixes no convés enquanto a música rola, meleca de peixe voa pra todos os lados e a tripulação aplaude o homem do bastão. Ep. 18x16 right Homer, o Paparazzi música: Freeze-Frame artista: J. Geils Band cena: Após fracassar o projeto de guardar coisas com valor sentimental insubstituíveis num cofre-à-prova-de-fogo, Marge desespera-se ao ver o álbum de fotografias da família virar cinzas; mas Lisa indiretamente dá a ideia de refazer as fotos; uma ideia que, segundo Bart, condenou a todos. E justamente ele é o 1º a "ir pra roça", vestido de bebê e levando os primeiros flashes (e não adianta chorar). Categoria:Trilha Sonora